She's Alive
by elmccabe
Summary: Lily Evans is alive and James Potter can't deny it any longer. The Marauders and Marlene set JILY p
"We're going out." Lily declared to the four boys lounging around.

Sirius Black lifted up his head lazily, his ink black hair falling in his eyes, "Pardon me?"

All four Marauders still weren't giving the redhead their attention. They were lounging at James house, avoiding the summer heat, and pretending they weren't starting their seventh year is less than two weeks away. Lily had been spending loads of time with them this summer and decided they all needed to quit being so lazy and so pitiful.

"To a bar. Tonight." Lily said as if she made the final decision.

James at least looked up. He was still painfully very much in love with the girl. His friends had been encouraging him and telling him she had come around. Besides, they had been friends for a while now. He could keep it up for as long as she needed. He was patient (but only when it came to her).

"A bar?" James said with interest and his tone made his friends finally give her their time of day.

"Yes, a bar James. Let's go tonight and get properly wasted and sing rock and roll songs." Lily said standing above the boys.

"Trying to make a pass at me when I'm vulnerable Lily?" Peter joked lazily, reading a muggle comic.

"I'm going to Marlene's," Lily declared, grabbing her bag and whipping her long, red hair around, "And you boys are going to meet us at the pub down the street tonight and we will all get so drunk we cannot walk."

And with that, she strode out. The boys could hear her slam the front door. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"She's a bit scary when she tells us what to do." He said.

"Yeah but we're going to do it anyway aren't we?" James asked, trying to sound casual.

Sirius smirked, "Yes, Prongs, we're going to be Evans' good little boys and get drunk with her."

"When she comes calling we come running." Peter agreed.

"Are you sure they're going to come?" Marlene asked Lily that night as they sat on the bar stools.

Marlene McKinnon was Lily's best friend. She was tall and leggy and very blonde. Boys were attracted to her like it was their job. Tonight she was wearing a very short leather skirt, a top that rode up to reveal her tone and tan stomach, and ankle boots. She looked like Sirius Black might go down on his knees to beg her for a chance. Sirius Black never begged girls, girls begged him. Except Marlene, of course.

"Do you think they would waste a chance to watch me humiliate myself?" Lily asked, already a bit tipsy.

She felt more self- conscious than she let on. At least she would be with her boys. They didn't care what she wore. Although her ripped jeans low on her hips and her tight tank top might attract their attention more than she wanted. With her outfit, her way too long red hair, and her eyeliner she looked like a groupie at a Rolling Stones concert. That's what happens when you let Marlene McKinnon dress you.

"I think it probably has more to do with the fact that James Potter is in love with you and those boys do everything together," Marlene started and paused to take a shot of vodka, "Maybe they're all secretly shagging."

"Don't you two look like a picture?" a lazily arrogant voice said from behind them.

The boys had arrived. They were all wearing variations of the same jeans and muggle rock and roll band t- shirts. Lily rolled her eyes at their matching. James grinned at the sight of her red cheeks swaying slightly on her bar stool.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marlene smirked, knowing she looked good.

"You look like you're waiting to be taken home by a random guy from a bar." Peter supplied.

Lily burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she almost fell off her stool and found four pairs of hands immediately waiting to catch her. Maybe she was a bit drunker than she had previously realized.

"Alright, Evans?" James said in her ear and Lily did her very best to stay composed when he did that.

"Come put change in the jukebox with me?" Lily whispered back and James took her hand to pull her through the crowd.

Their friends watched them go and all quietly wondered when the two would finally get together. It was only a matter of time. Lily was aware of her hand in James' and she was very aware of how right it felt. Concealing her feelings was getting harder and harder to do around him. She looked up and grinned goofily at him.

"You guys started drinking without us then?" James laughed when they reached the jukebox.

"I thought I would be tipsy when you showed up," Lily said, feeling exhilarated at how close they were, "But I must have a lower tolerance than I remembered."

James stared at the tiny red head and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Her outfit was making it hard for him to breathe. He knew Lily Evans better than he knew himself at this point. It just made him love her more. He watched her put quarters in the machine and scroll through the options. His heart ached at the sight of her. She was more alive than anyone he ever met and her energy was contagious. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to get over her.

"Oi Prongs! Evans! Get over here!" Sirius shouted once Lily had picked a song.

The Rolling Stones "Sympathy For the Devil" came on and Lily looked pleased with her choice. James laughed at her obsession with muggle music. She danced across the room to their friends, shouting the lyrics the whole time. Watching her like this, in her must vulnerable and most exhilarating state, did things to him. She grabbed his hand and he found himself twirling her around. She laughed as he dipped her and their faces were extremely close together.

"James! Lily!" Marlene screamed and James cursed under his breath. Lily looked dazed at what almost happened.

"What?" James snapped and Remus smirked at his face.

"We're all taking a shot together." Marlene informed them.

James eyed Lily and wondered if she should really have another shot. He saw Peter do the same and his eyes flickered to James as if asking what to do. He shrugged. Lily would do what she wanted.

"To our last year at Hogwarts!" Remus supplied for the toast and as the Stones raged on, they all let the bitter sting of alcohol run down their throat.

Lily gasped once she put the glass down and James could see she really was truly very drunk. Lily eyed Sirius, her partner in crime these days, and said, "Dance with me."

Sirius was not about to disagree with a very bossy, very drunk Lily. Besides, they both liked to dance and he secretly adored the girl. He wasn't trying to shag her (like he was Marlene) but he cared about her a great deal.

"That means you have to dance with me." Marlene said and pointed to Peter.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to dance to the classic rock next to Sirius and Lily. James didn't think he could be happier than this moment. Even if they were underage at a muggle bar, they were alive and together and happy.

"Lily looks good." Remus said quietly to James as they sat at the bar alone.

"Lily always looks good," James said automatically, "But you're right. She looks like she could be another person. She looks," he paused and weighed his words, "euphoric."

Remus whistled in between his teeth, "You've got it _so_ bad Prongs."

"How can I not?" James murmured, watching her throw her head back and laugh.

The next song ended and Lily walked back to the bar. Marlene and Sirius were now dancing very inappropriately and James was sure any minute now they would escape outside to snog. They were opposites, light and dark. They were good for each other, even if it wasn't serious. Lily sat down next to James her eyes big and wide and her chest rising and falling as she regained her breath.

"You three aren't nearly drunk enough." Lily declared.

"Cheers then!" Peter said taking another drink and stumbling off to the bathroom. Lily giggled.

Remus sipped his drink slowly and let the alcohol run its course. He got Lily a water, just to sober her up a little bit, and tried to discreetly watch her interact with James. James took a sip of his drink and the effects started to take place. His head was swimming and all he could see was Lily. Suddenly, Lily's favorite Beatles song came on and she gasped.

Before any of them could stop her she made it onto the small, mangy stage of the dilapidated bar. Not really many muggles were here since it was a weeknight. Lily gave them all a performance. She didn't miss a word of the song, even in her state. The few people there were laughing and cheering her on. James heart was overflowing. He didn't to be with her. He needed it like air. As soon as the song ended and Lily took a bow her made his way over to her. They were both very drunk at this point.

He crossed the room in large strides and grabbed her hand. The two of them stumbled into the warm summer night. They were in the alleyway behind the bar, the music echoing from inside. They were alone. Both of their hearts were beating and James could see the fire in Lily's eyes.

"Evans," he declared, softly taking her face in his hands and leaning in to speak against her ear, "If I have to look at you for one more minute and not kiss you I might lose it."

Lily took a sharp intake of breath and James smiled at the effect he had on her. The effect he didn't know existed until then. Lily tentatively looked him in the eye, their foreheads touching, and she seemed to be wrestling with a decision. James didn't wait.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her. She tasted of cherry and alcohol and everything he ever imagined she would be. She returned the kiss slowly at first and then with more passion. They continued on, desperately pulling at each other, until the back door flung open and startled them.

"Told you so." Came from a triumphant Marlene McKinnon. "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist her dressed up like that and prancing around stage.

"Do I get points for calling that she would be just as interested in him?" Peter asked.

"I win. I told you all they'd make it outside where we couldn't see them before they kissed." Sirius insisted.

"Yes, but we _see_ them." Remus reminded him, "It was me who said it would happen before seventh year term started so I think I technically-"

"What the bloody hell are you prats rambling on about?" James asked interrupting.

"We were sick of watching you two pretend you didn't like each other." Sirius said.

"So I told Lily to invite you guys out tonight and at first she said no. I knew she would though, so predictable." Marlene laughed. "And then I knew when I dressed her James wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off."

"And Lily's been avoiding her feelings for him for forever now." Peter added.

"Oh my god," Lily said, speaking for the first time since they all came out, her hair wild and her face red as can be, "We totally fell for it."

"You're welcome." All four of them chorused.

James took Lily's hand. And she didn't pull away. Maybe their friends were right after all.


End file.
